


The First Joyride

by Justvisitingyou



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Joyride - Freeform, Son of River song and The Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justvisitingyou/pseuds/Justvisitingyou





	

It was a typical day in Victorian England on 13 Paternoster Row. Strax was mulling around the mansion as Miss Jenny had been tending to the garden and Madam Vastra was out searching for clues on a recent kidnapping. There is a little known fact you may not know about though. One hidden to all but a very select few. Secrets that had been held from even the Doctor himself. Many times the sound of the TARDIS could be heard in the hallways of this building following the scurries belonging to one of the three adults and a child. This child was special, his name was Rynn Pond. He often heard stories about his parents although he should not meet his father and rarely saw his mother out of fear that the Time Lords would retaliate. They didn't like the idea of mixing their species with that of lower races. So he was hidden away in the best place River could think of that he would never find, under his father's nose. 

This one particular day he said his goodbyes to those at home and told them he was going to the market. Barely 18 he stood at the corner of a street wearing his blue coat, black silk top hat, white vest and lavender pants with matching gloves. He could hear it like a melody calling out to him as he honed in on its location but kept his distance. There his father in the breeze scanning around clad in all black with a leather jacket. "Has he just regenerated or just not with Aunt Rose?" Rynn asked himself. This incarnation of his father didn't stay in one place for long so Rynn knew he had to act quickly. As soon as The Doctor was out of site he sprinted to the magnificent blue box. Rynn already knew to snap his fingers as he darted inside slamming the door. He paused long enough to take her in, "So beautiful. I feel like I'm home here." The TARDIS replied with a calm sound of course knowing who he was. 

His hands flew across the dash as he began to flip switches as nonchalantly as his father. He cringed hearing her breaks on knowing how to take them off but never wanting to forget to put them back on after taking her for a spin. What kind of wonderful place would she take him to? Who would he meet? His blood pumped as he leaned over the control panels hearing her come to a stop. Rynn looked at the monitor and grinned saying, "Okay you must want me to start off light for my first time eh? Roald Dahl Plass it is." It was probably one of the safest locations being so close to Jack, one of the few others that know of his whereabouts at any time. He changed before hand choosing red hoodie, blue jeans and white running shoes. 

As he opened the door to greet the day he thought about all the possibilities in his life to this point. Before walking out he looked back at the consol, "Wait up for me?" He stepped out on his first adventure. But that's another story all together.


End file.
